The lights in the sky are angels
by CrazyWhale99
Summary: Simon gets transported to the NGEVERSE to do the same thing his brother Kamima did for him. Will Simon make Shinji into a GAR machine? Read to find out. (The answer is no)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

It was a cold night in a lonely desert. A fire was the only source of light. And in front of that fire there was a man. This is the story of this man. A man who is yet to realize that his legend wasn't over. A man who has one last adventure to go on. A man called Simon The Digger. The leader of the mighty Gurren Brigade. The one that will stop the erradication of the spiral beings once more. But that is a story for later. Right now, the savior of the human race was questioning if what he was going to do was the right thing. It had been a year since he lost contact with all of his friends and as he look at the Core Drill in his hand, he wondered if giving it up was going to be a smart choice. He had left the Gurren Lagann behind but he still had the Core Drill for himself. He had decided thag he would go back temporally and give the Core Drill to Rossiu but he didn't knew when. With a yawn he made sure that his little friend Boota was alright so he could proceed to go to sleep. He layed down while putting his arms in the back of his head to use as a pillow and covering himself with the cape that once were part of his uniform.

While looking at the stars the only thing that went through his mind was "Tomorrow will be a bright new day. I'll start my trip towards Kamina City and I'll do a stop in Yoko's island to see how she is doing." He looked down at his hand to see Boota resting on his chest and the Core Drill that will spend it's last days with Simon. After remembering some of the things that both Boota and him went through it will be a nice chamge of rythm gettimg "rid" of the thing that linked him to all of that. He was kind of sad and kind of glad that he left the hero life behind. Simon pulled down his goggles so they would cover his eyes so he could finally get some rest.

Simon was suddenly waken up someone that kicked him and stomp him. Simon jumped up throwing Boota off his chest.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Simon said confused while looking through his goggles.

"I'M SORRY SIR!" Simon heard coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a girl with brown hair. "I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT A HOMELESS MAN! MY NAME IS HIKARI HORAKI, TELL ME HOW CAN I COMPENSATE YOU, SIR!" Said the girl. Simon was going to object but homeless was the best way to describe him. "No problem. Wait a second you.." Simon was about to ask who the hell did she think he was or atleast if she didn't knew who he was, but then he noticed his surroundings. He wasn't in the desert anymore. He was in a weird lookimg city. It definetly didn't look as anywhere he knew, so he decided to ask th was standing with a worried look on her face. "Hi Hikari. I'm Simon and I was wondering where am I?" Simon asked makimg Hikari look confused. She understood what is going on. "Oh I see. You are homeless because of the second impact right. I'm sorry to hear about your, sir. We are at Tokyo-3. Do you want something to eat? I can give you my lunch if you want it. Or perhaps you want me to you somewhere? Do you have any family?" Said the brunette. Simon asked her about what happened to the other Tokyos and if she knew what Kamina City was. Hikari beimg afraid of giving Simon any "flasbacks" avoided the first question. But what Simon was shocked to heatr is that Hikari never heard of Kamina City. Simon needed to investigate. "Bye Hikari. Than you for the information." Simon said as he grabbed Boota and ran. Hikari just waved at Simon as she realized she was late to class.

Simon was going left and right. Up and down. Trying to find any kind of information on where he was or what happened to Kamima City and the Dai-Gurren Brigade, but he couldn't find anything. He stopped for a rest and started to look at the architecture of the place. It was weird, but nice. He started to focus on one building, it was so big and tall, Simon was really interested in this city. The building was massive it was rectangular and had tons of people inside, it also had an arm and some... "WAIT, AN ARM?! Boota are you seeing this too, right?" With an affirmative squak Boota started to look at the moving arm. Then an alarm went off and everyone started running and Simon saw the last thing he thought he would see that day.

"No way. A GANMEN!"

That wasDisclaimer: I don't own shit.

It was a cold night in a lonely desert. A fire was the only source of light. And in front of that fire there was a man. This is the story of this man. A man who is yet to realize that his legend wasn't over. A man who has one last adventure to go on. A man called Simon The Digger. The leader of the mighty Gurren Brigade. The one that will stop the erradication of the spiral beings once more. But that is a story for later. Right now, the savior of the human race was questioning if what he was going to do was the right thing. It had been a year since he lost contact with all of his friends and as he look at the Core Drill in his hand, he wondered if giving it up was going to be a smart choice. He had left the Gurren Lagann behind but he still had the Core Drill for himself. He had decided thag he would go back temporally and give the Core Drill to Rossiu but he didn't knew when. With a yawn he made sure that his little friend Boota was alright so he could proceed to go to sleep. He layed down while putting his arms in the back of his head to use as a pillow and covering himself with the cape that once were part of his uniform.

While looking at the stars the only thing that went through his mind was "Tomorrow will be a bright new day. I'll start my trip towards Kamina City and I'll do a stop in Yoko's island to see how she is doing." He looked down at his hand to see Boota resting on his chest and the Core Drill that will spend it's last days with Simon. After remembering some of the things that both Boota and him went through it will be a nice chamge of rythm gettimg "rid" of the thing that linked him to all of that. He was kind of sad and kind of glad that he left the hero life behind. Simon pulled down his goggles so they would cover his eyes so he could finally get some rest.

Simon was suddenly waken up someone that kicked him and stomp him. Simon jumped up throwing Boota off his chest.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Simon said confused while looking through his goggles.

"I'M SORRY SIR!" Simon heard coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a girl with brown hair. "I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT A HOMELESS MAN! MY NAME IS HIKARI HORAKI, TELL ME HOW CAN I COMPENSATE YOU, SIR!" Said the girl. Simon was going to object but homeless was the best way to describe him. "No problem. Wait a second you.." Simon was about to ask who the hell did she think he was or atleast if she didn't knew who he was, but then he noticed his surroundings. He wasn't in the desert anymore. He was in a weird lookimg city. It definetly didn't look as anywhere he knew, so he decided to ask th was standing with a worried look on her face. "Hi Hikari. I'm Simon and I was wondering where am I?" Simon asked makimg Hikari look confused. She understood what is going on. "Oh I see. You are homeless because of the second impact right. I'm sorry to hear about your, sir. We are at Tokyo-3. Do you want something to eat? I can give you my lunch if you want it. Or perhaps you want me to you somewhere? Do you have any family?" Said the brunette. Simon asked her about what happened to the other Tokyos and if she knew what Kamina City was. Hikari beimg afraid of giving Simon any "flasbacks" avoided the first question. But what Simon was shocked to heatr is that Hikari never heard of Kamina City. Simon needed to investigate. "Bye Hikari. Than you for the information." Simon said as he grabbed Boota and ran. Hikari just waved at Simon as she realized she was late to class.

Simon was going left and right. Up and down. Trying to find any kind of information on where he was or what happened to Kamima City and the Dai-Gurren Brigade, but he couldn't find anything. He stopped for a rest and started to look at the architecture of the place. It was weird, but nice. He started to focus on one building, it was so big and tall, Simon was really interested in this city. The building was massive it was rectangular and had tons of people inside, it also had an arm and some... "WAIT, AN ARM?! Boota are you seeing this too, right?" With an affirmative squak Boota started to look at the moving arm. Then an alarm went off and everyone started running and Simon saw the last thing he thought he would see that day.

"No way. A GANMEN!"

That was pretty much it. This is something I wanted to do since I made this account. I want to warn you that I'm wtiting this on my phone, so I may have some typos.

I didn't wanted to include anything that was seen before in this first chapter so that's why I didn't include the NGE stuff. Also I didn't know how to teletransport Simon into the NGEVERSE. So I'll see.

Reviews will always be apreciated and if you have any questions feel free to ask. I never wrote anything before so if you want to tell me how much I suck, feel welcome. Cya.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own... ya know the rest.

Simon was shocked of the view. A Ganmen the size of Gurren Lagann was destroying the city. He was thinking if he will be able to stop it without the access to Gurren Lagann or ar least Lagann. But no, him and Boota were by thselves. There's no one to help them. Simon saw the ganmen was being attacked by something, he didn't knew what or who but he was kind of glad it was there. The ganmen was moving towards the incoming proyectiles, tanking them like it was nothing. Simon saw a thing hover over the giant. He didn't knew what it was but it looked like it dropped something. When that "thing" touched the giant it exploded into a giant cross. Simon was covering himself and Boota from the explosion and the little mole pig was doing his maximum effort to stay in Simon's shiulder since the wind provoked by that explosion easily be compared to a small tornado. When the smoke cleared out, nobody could believe their eyes. The giant thing was regenerating. A feat only Gurren Lagann and Lazengann could do. Simon then realized how serious the situation was. He grabbed the cape he was using as a blanket and looked at the logo on its back. "Boota. It's time." With a nod of the mole pig Simon put his capo on with one movement. He put his goggles in his pocket as some shades in the form of a red star appeared with a green light on Simon's face. "GURREN LAGANN. SPIN ON."

Shinji was repeating one thing to himself. "Don't run, don't run, don't run..." As the Evangelion Unit-01 rised from the ground. He wasn't ready for what he was about to do. He was ready though. He knew that this time he was the only person that can stop this. "Shinji?" Said a female voice. "Huh?" Shinji looked at a screen that showed Dr. Ritsuko Akgi's face. "Let's focus on moving the Unit-01. It will be easy, it's just like walking." And that's what Shinji did. He focused on walking and that's what the giant robot did. It took one step and when it was about to take the next step the Unit-01 fell to the ground. The angel saw this and didn't hesitate to attack Shinji. After breaking the Unit's arm it grabbed the mecha by the face and started piercing through it's armor. Shinji was in massive pain tge only things he could hear was the screams of the Captain Misato Katsuragi. Shinji's vision was fading to black. He was certain that he was going to die there.

The angel was going to give the Unit-01 one final blow. But suddenly a boulder hit the angel, it didn't even feel it but it made him stop what it was doing to look at the top of a building. The crew in NERV couldn't believe their eyes there was a man yelling at the angel.

With a finger pointing at the ganmen Simon yelled. "EVEN IF OUTCLASSED IN SIZE, STRENGTH AND POWER WE WILL KEEP FIGHTING. EVEN IF EVERYONE SAYS THAT IT'S NOT POSSIBLE I'LL KEEP TRYING. EVEN IF THE ODDS ARE AGAINST US, WE WILL GRIT OUR TEETHS, PUSH HARDER AND SPIN FASTER. EVOLVING EVERY SPIN, EVERY SECOND. THAT IS THE WAY OF THE DRILL. KICK LOGIC TO THE CURB THAT IS HOW THAT IS HUMANS,. THAT IS HOW THE DAI-GURREN-DAN. THAT IS HOW MY DRILL. AND THAT IS HOW I ROLL."

"Jesus, what is this man doing." Misato said.

"Do you want to see if we can bring back the Eva?" said.

Simon pointed towards the sky and said "MAYBE YOU'RE BIG, BUT YOU ARE NO MATCH TO MY DRILL." A bunch of spiral energy surrounded Simon's arm and a drill apeared out of nowhere. "MY DRILL IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS." The ganmen tried to grab Simon. But he leaped from the buliding towards the ganmen's arm and started running on it. "GIGA" Simon yelled as he got closer to the ganmen's chest "DRILL" Simon was ready to strike the ganmen with his max strengh simce he new that if he failed he won't have another chance like this. "BREEAAAAKEEEEEER!" Simon yelled at the top of his lungs as his drill collided with some kind of invisible wall. "YOU THINK A WALL WILL STOP ME?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Simon yelled as his drill collided with the wall throwing sparks everywhere. "Ready Boota?" Simon said as the little ball of fur ran through his arm. "Let's do it! Put all of our spiral energy on the tip of the drill!" And so they did. The point of the drill was shining with an intense green light. The drill easily broke the wall anf it stabbed the ganmen. "Now Boota!" The little mole pig nodded and Simon did the same trick that once killed Lord Genome. They released all of their spiral energy in a second blowing ahole through the angel anda green light that surrounded the world during one second. Simon and Boota fell to the ground from the height the equivalent of a building. The only thing Simon could see was the ganmen regenerating and a yell from behind him that sounded like a voice from hell.

Simon woke up un a room he didn't knew. It was all white and it looked like a hospital room but it wasn't. He knew that. There was a a black haired woman next to his bed and a blonde woman with a lab coat was looking at his right arm. "See, now you can ask him yourself, Ritsuko. He woke up." Said the black haired woman. "Oh, that makes everything easier." The blonde one said. " How did you break the angel's AT Field? Who do you work for?" Simon was confused and in pain he looked down and saw that both his right leg and left arm were broken and the bombarding of questions wasn't helping a lot. "What happened to me? Where am I? Where's Boota?" Simon said. "It loks like you're as confused as we are. Misato, can you tell him what happened? I need to check on the Third Child." The blonde woman said as she left the room. The blacked haired chick nodded and sat on Simon's bed. "Hi, I'm the Captain Misato Katsuragi. Feel free to call me Misato. It's a pleasure to meet you" She said with a smile trying to get Simon to focus. "I am Simon. Simon The Digger. Leader of the Dai-Gurren Brigade and pilot... ex-pilot of Gurren Lagann." Simon answered trying to be as correct as possible. "The Digger? Don't you have a lastname? Gurren Brigade? I never heard of that. And I also never heard of the proyect: Gurren Lagann. What goverment founded it? Are you here to talk to Gendo Ikari?" Misato said thinking that maybe Simon was talking in code. "What? I never had a last name." Misato was confused. She never heard of anything like that before. And the fact that Simon doesn't have a lastname doesn't help either. Simon wanted to get answers, but he knew he won't get any if Misato has questions of her own, so he decided to keep it simple and tell her everything he knows withiut giving too much detail.. After an hour Simon telling her stories and five minutes of Misato trying to sink in all of the information Misato was shocked. She didn't believe what Simon said but if at least if one thing of what she heard was true, Simon experienced the same as her. Twice. His parents and his brother. And maybe his dead wife. Simon could understand what she felt. It gave her a weird feeling. She won't believe what he said. But if it is true he may be a formidable ally. "Alright Simon. I believe you." Misato said. "Really?! I was not expecting that." Simon said surprised. "But the fact that I believe you doesn't mean that everyone will. I guess that you have a million questions, you can ask freely." Simon was glad that Misato believed him. Even though it is suspicous. But he ignored it and asked about where he was, about Misato, NERV, the EVA's and angels. But there wad always one important question in his mind. "What happened last night. I get the angels thing and this Shinji person, but what happened after I blacked out?" Simon remembered what happened and he knows that he didn't kill the angel. "Shinji stopped it. You fell and broke your leg and your necklace stabbed you in the shoulder. Then a boulder crashed your hand. You were unconcious during two entire days. Your leg and arm are fine you will be fine next week or so." Simon was shocked if he ended up so badly how did B... "WHAT ABOUT BOOTA?!" Simon said almost getting out of the bed. "Woah calm down. Yoh can't go very far with that leg. Your pet is fine. The moment agents of NERV tried to rescue you he started growling at them tryimg to protect you. He is very brave for his size. He is at my house making a friend. Well Simon I have to do a report about you and check if Shinji woke up. See you later." Simon waved at Misato as he layed down to rest a bit more. Simon looked at the trayat his side. It had all of his belongings. His Core Drill, his cape, his goggles and a rectangular box. Everything was there. Knowing that Boota was okay and that everything was fine Simon went to sleep wishing to meet this Shinji guy, he surely is just like Kamina if he saved me from that angel.

Second one down. If you like it, hate it think I'm so bad that I make Hitler look good leave a review saying so.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry for not uploading more often. I had a pretty bad accident and couldn't write more. BUT LET'S END THE CHIT CHAT AND SEE SIMON MEET SHINJI "GET IN THE FUCKING ROBOT" IKARI.

Simon woke up in the same room, lonely and with a lot of pain. He wasn't staying though. He was getting out of there and he was doing it right now. He took his broken leg out of the support and sat in the bed. He dressed up carefully, not using his shoulder. He then got a crutch near the wall and got out of there. And there he was, moving through a hallway, slowly. He walked for a bit and seeing through windows. He saw rooms just like his but empty. He wondered why having so many empty hospital rooms. He walked for a bit till he saw a person in ome of the rooms. A girl, a girl that was in a state worse than his. He was surprised, so young yet so injured. Maybe a civilian near the ganm... angel. The collateral damage was big after all. There was a nurse talking to her but she didn't seem to be answering. She was just watching the ceiling. Simon was thinking, that girl looks like someone, there was something about her. When he regained focus he noticed that the girl was staring at him. Know Simon knew, he knew who she is like. She like Nia, she feels like a void, like if there was nothing inside her but without Nia's beautiful smile. Simon believed Nia was like this because she wasn't a spiral being, but Simon never noticed because she was always smiling and full of energy. He didn't even notice ot in Viral since he was always mad and distant. But her... she was just like she was and wasn't there. Simon was taken out of his trance by a nurse that was telling him he should go wait sitting down. "Wait for what?" Simon asked. "For the veredict." Veredict? What veredict? Whatever, he went sit in where the nurse told him. Near some kid. He sat down and sighed. He had a broken leg, a wound in his shoulder and a world to explore, he couldn't wait for some "veredict". Who the hell do they think he is? He felt someone poking him in the shoulder. He just ignored it. But then the pokimg was a bit faster. "Si...sir?... sir?" Someone said. It was the kid beside him. "Sir, your cape is over my shoulder. Can I move it?" The boy said. "What? Yeah, sure. Why even ask?" Simon said with a grin to the kid. The kid was definetly scared of him. "Why are you so scared? Do it, there's no problem." Simon said weirded out by the kid. "I'm sorry. But knowing what you did to the angel and your weird clothes just freaked me." The boy said. "Oh, you saw the fight? I didn't see you there." Simon said. Where was this kid. He didn't see any civilians. "What happened after I blacked out?" Simon asked to the boy. "Cause if I remember correctly I didn't defeat the angel." "I beat him. Or that is what Misato said. I don't really remember it either." "Oh, you beat him... wait YOU defeated the angel? That means you're the pilog of the violet robot!" Simon said surprised. "Yeah, I'm the pilot of the Eva unit-01." The boy said with a sad face. "I also piloted when I was y..." Simon was about to say but he noticed that the biy wasn't happy. He was sad. Wait a second, what if... "Hey boy. What's your name?" "Shinji... Shinji Ikari. I'm 14."

"You don't want to pilot it right?"

"N...no"

That no confirmed what Simon was thinking. A 14 year old boy that doesn't want to pilot his robot but has to. No, when Simon looks at Shinji he can only see one thing. Himself. Shinji is what Simon would have been without Kamina. He has no Kamina to push his limits. No Kamina at all.

"... I'm Simon. THE LEADER OF THE MIGHTY GURREN BRIGADE." Simon said with his arm pointing up. It hurt like hell but he didn't care. Shinji looked up to see Simon in his weird pose with some red glasses the shape of a star and his cape waving even if there was no wind. "What does the Gurren Brigade do?" Shinji asked. "WHAT WE DO?! WE KICK LOGIC TO THE CURB, THAT'S WHAT WE DO." Some green lines where surrounding Simon's arm. "THIS DRILL IS MY SOUL."

"What drill?" And then the space between the lines turned into metal. "WITH THIS DRILL I'LL PIERCE EVERYTHING THAT GETS IN MY WAY. EVEN IF I DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH I'LL KEEP PUSHING. BECAUSE THIS DRILL. MY DRILL IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS." Simon said.

Shinji was astonished by what Simon just said. He was curious and motivated.

"And you, Shinji. Tell me. What's your drill?"

"What?"

"What's your soul. What is the thing that you'll use to get to the heavens?!"

Shinji stopped to think for a second "The Eva...I guess."

"There's no guuesses Shinji. JUST WHAT WE'LL DO!"

"The Eva!" Shinji said. He finally said something with determination.

"Alright then. YOUR EVA AND MY DRILL WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS! Hey Shinji. Be part of my Gurren Brigade!"

"Sure! Who else is in it?" Shinji said excited.

"Well. Since I don't think we can count on the brigade back home... You, me and Boota."

"Who's Boota?" Shinji asked if his fellow team member.

"You'll see." Simon said.

"Have you finished your circus?" Said a voice from behind Simon

"Misato!" Shinji said happier than ever. He finally felt like he was part of something.

"Hi Shinji. Can you and Simon here come with me?" Misato said. She didn't really knew the kid but she knew he wasn't his usual self. Simon remembered the so called veredict so he stopped doing his pose and asked Shinji to help him get his crutch. They both followed Misato to a room with a glass floor. Simon was shocked with the view. A giant piramid. But them his focus changed when a man entered the room to tell him about the veredict. First he said that Shinji would be staying by himself and then he told Simon he was going to be hold as a prisoner in NERV. At least till they know what his green energy is. Simon and Shinji both nodded knowing there was nothing they could do about it. When they were going to be taken to their "rooms" they heard Misato complaining. After five minutes of standing in a corner with guards looking at them Misato came back with a grin on her face. "You two!" Misato yelled at the pair. "You're leaving with me."

And that's it. Leave a review of what you think and see you next time.


	4. Impact

**You know, the story has been a little slow. I new where I was going with the story, but not how to get there. BUT... I've been doing my homework and I have an idea. An idea that goes hand by hand with a fairly popular Eva theory. Let's get rooooooooooooiight into the neeeewwwwws! Leave a review with your opinion, reccomendation, idea or how much you want me to know I'm a fag.**

Shinji was in front of the door. A door he had never seen before. He was nervous of what was going to be through that door. He wasn't sure what Misato meant with "leaving with her." But he never thought that it would be actually living with her. He wasn't sure if he should step in or what.

His mental debate was interrupted by a little push in the back. "Come on Shinji, let me step in. Remember I'm the one entering your stuff." It was Simon he was carrying a lot of boxes, so many he couldn't even see. "Yeah...sorry" Shinji said while stepping in. "Nothing to worry about. I was the one that offered to enter them. You just need to calm down and just enter." Simon said while balancing the boxes through the door. Shinji didn't answer. "What happened? Cat got your tongue?... Ooooh boy..." Simon said when he noticed what he was getting into. There were cans and trash all over the place he never saw such a mess. Not even in Jeeha. "Simon, let the boxes over there and get comfortable. I'm going to change." Misato said without noticing Shinji's face. "Yeah, ...sure." Simon said ignoring the mess and letting Shinji by himself. Shinji moved through the trash towards the table. He barely managed to sit down when Misato went out of her room with some more "comfortable clothes". She grabbed a beer, yelled a bit and drank her beer.

Simon haf finished with the boxes and before anyome could speak a word a brown flash jumped through the room and into Simon. "Boota!" Simon yelled as he and his old friend reunited. Boota squeaked and ran back towards Misato,

jumping into her cleavage. "Some things never chang, huh?" Simon said. "He does that way to often. You have to train your pets." Said Misato and Simon answered with a laugh. "So, know that I have you both here, there's something we need to arrange. Who is gonna do each task." Misato said with a grin on her face. "Don't worry though, I already made a chart." She said while showing it to Simon and Shinji. "Wait a second, why do most of them have my name on them?! Remember I'm injured. I can't take care oc everythimg." Simon complained. "Cause you're a big strong man. You can do this tasks for a lady and Shinji pilots the Eva. He needs as much energy as he can get. What's the matter? Are you not man enough? Was all of that "Gurren whatever" just big talk?" The woman said. Simon knew he was beign played, but he didn't care. "Fine. I'll do the chores." Simon said. "Great! The only thing left is your school, Shinji" Misato said making the boy a bit nervous. "Whst about it?" Shinji asked. "You're starting tomorrow. So be sure to get ready. Why don't you take a shower?" Misato said. Shinji nodded and leaved the room.

"So, we need to get you some clothes. You can't wear a cape everywhere you go."

"Yeah, sure." Simon answered. "What did you do to let us go?" Simon asked. That question has been in the back of his mind since they got away.

"Oh, that? I just told some people I could take care of Shinji." Misato said as she reached for another beer.

"And how did you free me?"

"Well, I just told commander Ikari that you might imspire Shinji. And that you can make him pilot the Eva. After promising I wasn't going to fuck any of you to Ritsuko they let you come." Misato said.

"What?!" Simon exclaimed.

"Yeah Ritsuko doesn't really trust me in that regard. Don't worry, you'll meet her tomorrow."

"Alright then. I think I'm going to sleep. I'm not really hungry so I'll just skip dinner. Thanks Misato. Goodnight. Let's go Boota." Boota came running and jumped on Simon's shoulder.

"Goodnight Simon." Misato said.

Simon entered his room and layed down. He left his crutch against the wall and his cape on top of it.

"What are we going to do Boota?" Simon said. He could hear Shinji yelling that there was something in the bath, but Simon didn't care. He was focused on angels, evas, NERV and no Gurren Lagann. This was going to be a difficult one. There was no way he was getting out of this one with his spiral energy. A drill wasn't enough to kill them. Not even that thing they did was enough. "So, what are we calling that "attack" of ours?" Simon said. "What about Spiral Shotgun?" Boota shaked his head. "What? Too cheesy?" Boota nodded. "Yeah I thought so. Do you think there's a way to defeat the angels? You know, something we can do?" Boota nodded. He ran towards the crutch and pointed towards the Gurren Brigade symbol with his paw. "Yeah, you're right. We're members of the Gurren Brigade after all. There's always something we can do. And I think I know what."

Next day Shinji went to school and Simon and Misato are on NERV. There Simon met Maya, Aoba and Makoto. Three of the operators in charge of MAGI, a compiter system in NERV. Also he met the doctor Akagi Ritsuko. She is in charge of the Evas, MAGI and him. She seems to be Misato's friend. She will guide him to a testing room where they'll test his drill and "green energy" as they call it. Misato left Boota with a "playmate" as she said. Simon met him this morning, his name is PenPen. He is a...warm waters penguin.

Anyways, Simon was using his drill in a test chamber, against a super hard alloy of whatever, he broke it pretty easily. Everybody seemed surprised. Even two men Simon caught a glimpse of. According to Misato they are Fuyutsuki and Gendo Ikari. The two on top of NERV. Gendo is the leader of operations when fighting against the angels. He is the Rossiu of NERV. But getting back to the tests, Ritsuko wanted to use this drill against an AT Field, she was exited to see the results. How did Simon create that drill? How's it so strong? Can it really neutralize an AT Field?

Simon wanted to use this test chamber to run his own test. He just needed an oportunity. But all eyes were on him. If something could cause just a little distraction.

ALERT! BLOOD TYPE BLUE! APPROXIMATING! EVERYONE TO THE CONTROL ROOM!

"Misato call Shinji." Ritsuko yelled and everyone started running.

Simon was left unattended except for one guy that was holding Simon's crutch.

Simon told the guy to leave since he won't need it.

Meamwhile Shinji was shooting the angel with all he haves. Buh the angel grabbed the Unit-01 with some tentacles. Everyone in the deck knew this was bad. This was real bad. And to add insult to injury. "THERE'S SOMETHING PENETRATING THE CENTRAL DOGMA'S OUTER SHELL FROM THE INSIDE!" Makoto yelled.

"Damn, is the angel a distraction?" Misato said. "And from the inside none the less."

"BLOOD TYPE UNIDENTIFIED! IT'S A HUMAN SIZED OBJECT!" Maya said.

"Human sized? From the inside?" Ritsuko said. "Maya report on Simon" She ordered.

"He's gone." Maya said.

"That madman." Fuyutsuki said.

"Shinji hold the angel right there, help's coming." Misato said.

"Yeah, Shinji. Wait, right there. I'm coming." Simon appeared both in Shinji's screen and in NERV's.

"SIMON?!" Misato yelled when he saw Simon on the screen. "How are you in talking to us?!"

"MISATO!" Shinji yelled. He was pinned to the ground by the angel and there were two of Shinji's classmates near them.

"What are they doing there?" Misato said. "Shinji, let them into the entry plug."

Something knocked the angel away from Shinji.

"What was that?! Shinji said.

"You wanna know what that is?" Simon said "It's the mighty Lagann!"

A little red robot appeared in the air. Shinji, his classmates, Misato, NERV everyome was amazed.

"Shinji!" Simom said.

"Who's that?" Kensuke said. Touji was speechless.

"Simon!" Shinji yelled exited.

"Are you ready for the special move of the Gurren Brigade?" Simon said with his goggles on.

"Sure!" Said Shinji. "Hell yeah!" Said Kensuke "Uhhhh..." said Touji.

"Alright, throw Lagann at the angel!" Simon told the trio. And that's what Unit-01 did with a scream ftom Shinji at the top of his lungs.

And Simon with a scream collided with the angels AT Field.

"LAAAAAGAAAAAAANNNN!"

"...IMPAAAAAAACT!

And that word, that word that fills them with despair. That word that is the last one they want to hear, for once it filled them with hope and strength. A feeling of wanting to move foward no matter the cost. That, that is the feeling of the spiral.

-To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, I'm sorry I didn't upload more. Do you remember that accident I mentioned? Well, I had surgery to remove my pinky since it got infected. Shits bad, feelzbadman let's go!

"So why did you let him punch you?" Simon asked to a tired Shinji. Shinji was finnishing his food while Simon washed the dishes.

"I... Shinji said, his was as red as a rose.

"You have to tell someone or punch him back atleast." Simon said.

"Why don't we change the subject!" Shinji said embarrased.

"Ok." Simon said letting the situation slip. "But you have to tell Misato about it and punch that guy."

"Sure" Shinji said looking down at his dish. There was something he wanted to ask since they got there, but he knows he has to make Simon bring the topic up. "Where's Misato?" Shinji asked. He knew exactly where she was and why she was there and Simon knew why Shinji asked that. "She's in NERV investigating Lagann with Ritsuko." Simon said.

"And what is Lagann?" Shinji asked.

"An old friend." Simon said while looking at Boota who was fighting with PenPen.

"And where did it come from?" Shinji asked.

"From another dimension."

"And how did it get here?"

Back at NERV Ritsuko was looking inside Lagann while Misato looked at what Lagann contained. "Found anything interesting?" The purple haired woman asked. "Not yet." Ritsuko answered "What about you?"

"Well, it appears that there's a picture of Simon in his wedding. A suit with a ring, presumably the ones from the picture, a letter and a flag withthe symbol from Simon's cape." Misato said. "What does the letter say?" Ritsuko asked.

Misato cleared her throat and started reading.

"Dear Simon,

You have always been a great person with us. Even when we were at our lowest you always tried to cheer us up and you never let us down. That's why we are leaving Gurren and Lagann intact until you come back and decide what to do.

With love,

Yoko, Rossiu, Gimmi, Darry, Leeron, Dayaka, the black sisters, The Gurren Brigade and the world.

Ps. Viral says hi."

"Looks like Simon was pretty popular." Ritsuko said.

"Yeah, so do you know where does "Lagann" ,as Simon calls it, came from?" Misato asked.

"No idea, but it seems to work in the same way as Eva's switch system." Ritsuko said.

Some days passed and everything was quiet. Simon did all the tests he was asked to do, Shinji made friends in school and everything was fine. That was until "BLUE BLOOD PATTERN DETECTED!" Makoto yelled. Simon was tired. He just finished tests with Ritsuko and he hadn't sleeped well. Blah blah blah angel blah blah blah laser blah blah blah drill. "Did someone say drill?!" Simon asked. "Exactly, the angel is using a drill to penetrate through our defenses, we need to act, fast." Simon skipped half the conversation, but he understood perfectly. "I have an idea, but we'll need all the energy we can get." Misato said. Simon was thinking the same. He took a nap and woke up by a huge noise ready to act. He "stole" Lagann and took it towards the Evas. He saw Shinji's with a gun and saw it was connected to some cables. Simon remembered what Misato said and decided to help as he could. He moved Lagann towards the gun and heard a voice. "What are you doing? Because you broke the one cycle that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want whenever you want." The voice said. "What?!" Simon said. He was no longer inside Lagann. He was in a deep void with no one near him. He looked back and saw nothing then he looked foward and he was suddenly in a wagon with Rei sitting in front of him. "Wait what?!" Simon said. Rei?! What are you doing here?" Simon recognized the other pilot. "Why did you do that?" Rei asked. "Do what?" Simon wondered. "Break the cycle, of course" Rei said. "What cycle?" Simon said. But when he blinked she was gone. The wagon was gone and he was in Lagann. "What's wrong Simon?" Ritsuko asked the leader of the gurren brigade. "What happened with the angel?" Simon asked. "What angel?" Ritsuko said.

"BLUE BLOOD TYPE CONFRMED!"

Sorry if the chapter os shorter I'll upload another one real soon. WE START WITH THE TRIPPY SHIT!


	6. Operation Yashima

Hey guys, I wanna thank Prince Sheogorath for trying to help me out with the story. He told me about size, and if I'm gonna keep them canon or if I'll just say GL and Unit-01are the same size. I couldn't find GL's exact size so if someone could fill me in with that it would be great. If no one knows GL's size I'll fo with 10m aprox. If you have any recomendations, questions, ideas or opinions leave a review and if you have a good idea that we discussed I'll thank you like I did with Sheogorath and maybe use it in the story. Let's get into the story!

"What was that?!" Simon thought when he woke up. The test Ritsuko asked him to do was still going on and she noticed that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Simon?" The scientist asked. "Your heartbeat is..."

Before ahe could finish her sentence Simon just said. "I'm fine. I was having a trip down memory lane."

"Oh, alright then. The test is over you can leave. Enter pilot of Unit-00." Ritsuko said. LCL can have weird effects on people. And this was Simon's first time in it. Lagann had some reactions to LCL so that was a possibility. She will let this slip but she has to investigate the effects. Lagann was getting out of the platform it was in but it stopped to watch Rei, she was talking to Gendo, the leader of NERV. What was that dream? Why does he have that void like feeling everytime he looks at her?

Misato was working in a table all by herself. She had a backpack full of stuff next to her and a tired look on her face. "Shinji isn't giving me a rest with all of the papers I recieved from his school." She thought while making a pony tail with her hair. "And on top of that I have to carry Simon's stuff around." She thought looking at the backpack. Speaking of Simon he came near her table and sat down. "I see you got rid of that cast on your leg." Misato told the Lagann pilot. "Yeah, I just took it off." I can finally explore the city."

"You can't explore the city with a cape, no shirt and whatever you have aroumd your neck." Misato said.

"I don't have anything else to wear."

"You should have told me that, I can ask Makoto to lend you some clothes or atleast give you this." She said as she grabbed the backpack and gave it to him.

Simon saw what's inside of the backpack and said with a tear in his eye. "I can't wear this." Simon said.

"Yeah, I know it may look dumb but it's better than nothing." She said without looking away from her computer. She noticed Simon's silence so she looled at him and saw him with a smile on his face looking at the picture that was on the suit's pocket. It was Simon and a woman in a wedding dress. Misato saw the picture before, but she never saw Simon's emotional side. Well, he is pretty emotional when speaking of the Gurren Brigade but not this kid of emotional.

"Misato, there's a part of the story I didn't tell you. I told you about Nia and us getting married. But since she was the spiral nemesis and the anti-spiral was defeated... she was in a great pain. We spent one week together, the pain and knowing that she was going to... she took it all and didn't cared. She waited till the day of our wedding. We did everything we wanted to do and the second when we got married, she dissapeared." Simon said with a smile. Misato just stayed there for a moment. She still didn't believe him about the galaxy sized robot and all of that, but his emotions seemed real. "Well, I..." Misato was about to say something but an alarm cut her off. "EVERYONE TO BATTLE STATIONS!"

"Let' go." Simon sai while running of. He was hoping that the angel wasn't a...

"...octahedron. It fired a laser to unit-01 and it's drilling to penetrate the geofront." A guy said reporting the situation.

"Great, exactly like in his dream." Simon thought.

Simon was going to Shinji's room to check on him as Misato planned Operation Yashima. On his way there he saw Rei getting out of Shinji's room.

"Hi Rei." Simon said to the girl.

"Hello." She answered.

"What were you doing in Shinji's room?" Simon asked.

"Informing him his role on Operation Yashima."

"Great! What do I have to do?" Simon asked.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Nothing?" Simon was weirded out by this. He never sat back and let things happened, well maybe twice. But that's not how he rolls!

"Excuse me." Said Rei.

"Yeah, sorry." Simon said snapping out of it. He moved to the side and let the young girl pass through but something fell off Rei's pocket.

"Hey, you dropped this." Simon said picking it up. "Huh? Broken glasses?" Simon said looking at them. Rei took it from his hand and walked away.

"Wait!" Simon said to Rei. She stopped and turned her head. "Those aren't yours, right? They are a bit too big for you." he said.

She remained silent.

"It looks like we are on the same club." He said as he took a pair of orange glasses. It was broken on one side. It had a missing tip. "These are from the person that believed in me my whole life. I guess those mean something like that too. Treasure them. The people that believe in you are the most important. But. The most important thing to remember is, believe in yourself. Believe in the you that they believe in."

"... I see." She answered and keeped walking.

"She sure is cold." Simon thought while entering Shinji's room.

Shinji and Rei where both sitting down. No one said a word. Shinji remembered what Simon said in the hospital room. "Don't be afraid of the odds. Just do what you want to do. After all you want to pierce the heavens with your Eva. Right? Oh, and don't grab her breast again." "Simon is right, I want to defeat the angel." Shinji thought.

They both got in the Eva's and before they get into position Shinji received a message from Simon. "Hey, Shinji good luck!" Simon said from Lagann.

"Thanks." He said.

"Good luck Re..." He said but stopped when he saw her grabbing those glasses with her eyes closed.

"She's nervous." Simon thought. "She probably thinks she'll die."

"Hey Rei!" Simon said. "Believe in the you that I believe in!" He said trying to cheer her up. She didn't answer.

"OPERATION YASHIMA START!"

That's it. Leave a review if you want to. Cya.


	7. The Mighty Gurren Lagann Appears!

Hey guys, sorry for not uploading.

* * *

Everyone is in position and the Yashima Operation was about to start. Simon was sitting back in Lagann waiting for it to begin. He was wondering how Rei and Simon were feeling. He remembered the time he needed to take over the Dai Gunzan, he felt a pressure like never before. But there was a difference Shinji's Eva is automated. There's no way he will...

"Unit-01 missed!" Aoba yelled. "5 minutes till energy is at a hundred percent. 3 till cooldown ready."

"How?!" Simon thought. "Wait a second... energy? It takes energy and cooldown?!"

Lagann moved quickly towards the rifle and started drilling through with Lagann.

"Simon! What are you doing?!" Misato yelled. But Simon didn't answer.

"Rifle's energy at a hundred percent!" Makoto yelled."Energy surpassing the inhibitor and reaching the hundred and fifty percent."

"Interesting. Are you doing this Simon?!" Ritsuko asked.

"Yeah." Simon answered.

"So your Lagann has more energy than Tokyo-3?" Ritsuko asked.

"Well, actually it's my energy. Lagann just transfers it." Simon said.

"Interesting." Ritsuko thought.

"Cooldown ready." Maya said.

"Alright, Shinji. Fire!" Misato yelled.

"Yes." Shinji said. Shini shot at th angel but the angel shot back. The lasers were about to collide but an energy drill formed in front of Shinji's laser. When they collided Shinji's laser drilled through the other one, but ended up missing anyways.

"What?! How?!" Shinji said.

But the angel's laser was dividing into two. One hit the floor but the other one was directed right towards the Eva-01. It wasn't a laser it was just pure energy.

Shinji and Simon couldn't just run away and leave the rifle. The wave of energy was about to hit them when suddenly Unit-00 jumped in front of both of them.

"REI!" Shinji yelled both glad and nervous. The unit started to melt and rays of uncontrolable energy kept coming from the angel. Beams hit on the head of both Unit-01 and 00.

"Shoot the angel with everything we've got!" Misato yelled as missiles and a bullets rained over the angel making it focus on them.

"Shinji shoot!" Ritsuko said.

"But the cooldown isn't ready." Shinji said.

"Don't worry about that. If you hit now that it's distracted it doesn't matter if it overheats! If we wait there's a 0% chance of us winning accordig to MAGI." Ritsuko said.

"Alright then." Shinji grabbed the rifle and started to aim but he noticed Rei wasn't moving.

"Rei, watch out! I need to fire the rifle!" Shinji yelled nervously.

"She can't" Ritsuko said. "Unit-00's knee joints melted. Her controls seemed to be damaged too."

"Shinji! Move to the side and shoot!" Simon said.

"But the cables will brake." Shinji said unsure.

"I'll give you my energy!" Simon yelled. "Now, do it!"

"Right!" Shinji said as Unit-01 jumped to it's side landing on it's shoulder.

"Automated aim ready." Aoba said.

"Shinji! Fire!" Misato yelled as Shinji did.

The laser was going straight towards the angel.

"IT HIT!"Shinji yelled glad.

"No, it didn't." Ritsuko said. "Aparently the beams of energy damaged your aumtomated aiming system in the same way it damaged Rei's Eva"

"How did it do so much damage to us? Didn't Rei save us with her shield?" Shinji asked. Simon seemed overly quiet like he noticed something.

And then Shinji noticed. The shield, it was tilted. It let exposed both Eva 00's legs and Unit-01's head. "Why?" Shinji thought. "Why did Rei do that?"

"She was protecting the rifle Shinji." Simon said. "I would like to say she was protecting me, but we all know that's not the case. Thanks anyways Rei."  
Shinji was shocked by this. He couldn't believe someone as calculating as Rei would risk her life by Simon's. Simon says she pretected the rifle. But it was fully covered. The only thing exposed was Lagann.

"Shinji!" Simon yelled ruining Shinji's train of thought.

"Yes!" Shinji answered.

"We're running out of options. Throw me at the angel! Before it recharges!" Simon yelled!

"Are you doing that "Lagann Impact" thing?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah... something like that." Simon said with a smirk.

Unit-01 grabbed Lagann and was prepared to throw.

* * *

"Wait! MAGI says the strength of Unit-01 can't match the strength of the angel's laser! If Simon get's hit we all die!" Ritsuko yelled. This was the first time Simon saw her nervous. "The odds say..."

"NEVER TELL ME THE ODDS! Shinji! Do it!" Simon yelled as Shinji nodded. Misato had a grin on her face. Shinji threw Lagann and as it advanced it left a trail of green energy behind it. Out of that trail a hand appeared. "GURREN LAGANN, SPIN ON!"

"What?!" Misato thought. "What is that?! Another angel?"

That hand grabbed the edge of the green trail and another hand grabbed the other. and the mighty Gurren appeared. It jumped straight foward and it caught up to Lagann. They started to fuse and flew foward.

"Simon! What is that?!" Misato said. Everyone seemed surprised no one knew what this new "Gurren Lagann" was. But one thing was for sure, everyone was surprised.

The angel started charging his laser but...

"This ends now!" Simon said as his Gurren Lagann punched the angel in the core. Gurren Lagann kept thrusting foward taking the angel with him.

 **GIIIIIIIGAAAAAAAAAA**

 **DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL**

 **BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**

The angel fired his laser into Simon's drill but it was to late. A loud noise came out of the angel as it exploded in LCL.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'm REALLY sorry I didn't upload. Leave a review to tell me I'm a fucking pleb and I should upload more and call me a lil bitch. Or tell me how you're enjoying the story and some of your recommendations.


	8. Hope

Hey guys. Since i haven't uploaded in a while I'll work an extra bit to pay it back to you by uploading to chapters in one night. So let's get into it!

* * *

"Once more I owe you one." Gendo said on the phone. There was a pause and then he continued. "No, judging by it's materials and components it shouldn't cause trouble." Gendo says as he looks atthe picture of a robot.

Back at Misato's apartment

Simon was making the breakfast. Even though he didn't knew how to, he'll figure it out. Shinji seems to be enjoying a toast as PenPen and Boota eat their breakfast. Suddenly Misato breaks into the room yawning. She sats down and grab a beer. Simon and Shinji look at her as she finishes her beer in one gulp. Misato throws the can backwards only to be caught by Simon who throws it over his shoulder to the trash. As Shinji and Misato talk about whar's good and right of drinking coffee Simon remembers his conversation with Ritsuko after the fight.

"Where did the so called "Gurren" come from?" Ritsuko asked.

"The same place where Lagann came from. My dimension." Simon answered.

"And if you can bring things from your dimension, why haven't you go back?" Ritsuko asked calmly as she crossed her legs.

"I tried. But it seems I can only bring Gurren and Lagann. If I try with anything else it gets pulled by some strange force." Simon answered.

"Interesting. It seems like we have to ask some experts. You're coming with me and Misato to a meeting next week. Maybe someone can figure it out." Ritsuko said.

Simon knew she was lying. She didn't seemed like the "I'll ask for help" kind of woman. But why does him have to go there?...

"Are you calling me lazy?!" Simon heard this coming from Misato's mouth and was taken comletely out of it. He was scared for Shinji's life.

"And messy too" Shinji said.

Holy shit he's dead Simon thought. But Misato only said "Leave me alone." with a grumpy face. "Huh, seems like Misato isn't that much like Yoko after all." Simon thought as Shinji passed him the plate for him to clean it. "Damn woman "tricking" him into doing the chores." Simon thought with a smile "Maybe she is a bit like Yoko."

"So Simon, are you two really going to my school?" Shinji asked.

"Seems like it." Simon said while cleaning some dishes.

"Don't worry We're going to a parents reunion. We'll talk about your future and how you're doing in school." Misato said with a toast in her mouth.

"Aren't you too busy with job?" Shinji asked.

"Don't worry this is my job." Misato answered with a smile.

"Just your job, huh..." Shinji said with a sad tone.

"And why am I going?" Simon asked.

"Because Shinji asked me if you could come." Misato answered.

Simon looked back and saw Shinji with a little smile on his face, so he chuckled and said "Alright then."

The someone called to their door and Misato asked them to come in. "Simon." Misato called the Gurren brigade leader.

"Yeah?"

"Could you answer the door please?" Misato said with a smile as she left the room and left Simon with no option. Simon sighed and went. Simon opened the door and to kids said

"Hello Misato!" At unison with a smile in their face. But then saw who answered the door and their faces changed to one of anger and envy. "Who are you?" One said.

"Who am I? Well, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Simon said as Shinji appeared.

"He is my roomate." Shinji said "And pilot of the Gurren Lagann."

"He is a pilot!" the one with the glasses said with a face full of excitement. And the other one stayed mad and jealous.

"Let's go." Shinji said. The other two said goodbye to Misato and only the one with the glasses said goodbye to Simon as they both left. As Simon closed the door he overheard the taller one saying "He isn't Misato's boyfriend, right?" and that gave him a little chuckle. As he entered he was hit by a bag in the face. "That's from Aoba. Wear it for the meeting." he heard Misato say. "And stop laughing by yourself." Simon said yes ang went to get dressed. They both went downstairs and got into Misato's car.

"So you like the red?" She asked. "Yeah, I like it better than the old car." Simon said. "Fasten your seatbelts because..."

She didn't even her sentence and they were driving at max speed.

When they arrived Misato went out of the car and there was a ton teenagers whistling and yelling for her atention. Simon went out of the car a loud squeal was heard and now there where girls on the windows yelling at Simon. "Who's the cute guy with the suit?" one asked. "He's Ikari's roomate." Kensuke said. "He's also an eva pilot." Out of all the screaming for Misato and him Simon heard a voice that was familiar. "Mr. Simon!" A girl yelled from a window and Simon turned to see. "Hikari! Nice to see you again!" Simon said while waving. After yelling at some kids about the mighty Gurren brigade and Misato yelling at some girls who made fu of their age the three went back to NERV. Simon wa listening to the conversation Misato and the others were having. The Gurren Brigade never needed a budget. What is this? Leeron could fix Gurren out of scrap metal. He also heard about the second impact and Misato had an angry face for an hour after the explanation Ritsuko gave Shinji. But whatever tomorrow was a new day

.

Misato, Ritsuko and Simon arrived at old Tokyo. And Misato couldn't be less interested. But Ritsuko and Simon were mad. They were being passive but they were mad in the inside. Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Non-piloted? Jet-Alone? "So only 150 days?" Simon said interrupting Ritsuko. "Yes, indeed mister..." "Simon. Pilot of Gurren Lagann." "Ahh the pilot of NERV's little prototype." "Don't call my Gurren Lagann prototype!" "And how much can Gurren Lagann stand?" "It has more power than all of Tokyo." Ritsuko said. "And it can last for 8 years without power source" Simon said. Even though you can't rely on a weapon that looses it's mind an a midget robot that hasn't been approved. It's like an hysterical woman and a passionate idiot. Useless. Simon was frustrated. That guy kept rambling about the human mind. "You don't even know the limits of human mind!" Simon said. "Really? And you do?" "You have no idea." Simon said. Then he mocked the AT Field and the three of them retired.

Misato started kicking a locker and Simon went out for a walk. Ritsuko was burning something or whatever. Simon was pissed. But he stayed to see the start of the Jet Alone. Everything was going fine until. "The reactor is overheating!" "What?" Simon thought. "This isn't good." Simon thought. The Jet Alone stepped through the ceiling and continued walking. After a discussion of "give the password. No. Give me the password. No." Simon got tired and said. "Lagann can stop it! It can connect to it systems and stop it." "Alright then. We're doing that." Misato said.

Shinji brought Lagann to Simon and helped him stop Jet Alone so Simon could fuse. "Lagann seems to be connecting fine." Simon said. "That's it! It's ready! Jet Lagann ready." Simon pointed towards the observation deck and pointed Jet Lagann towards it. "IS IT THIS SIMPLE! FOR THE HUMAN MIND TO CONTROL YOUR MINDLESS BEAST?!" Simon said mocking the guy. He wasn't really into revenge but this was a sweet simple victory. Through the screen in Jet Lagann he saw Ritsuko and Misato with a smile. So he knew he wasn't the only one enjoying this. But then a beeping appeared in Lagann's screen. An analysis of Jet Alone. After reading it Simon turned everything off. Took Lagann out of the Jet Alone walked towards the guy he was mocking, gave him a pat on the back and left.

The next morning everything was back to normal. Misato was a mess. Shinji, PenPen and Boota ate synchronised. Except for one little thing. Simon was lying on the balcony looking at the sky. Misato went to talk to him and asked him "What's wrong Simon?"

"Nothing. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"About yesterday."

"What about yesterday."

"Did you know what the password was for the Jet Alone?"

"No."

"Hope."

"And?"

"Even though we fight with eachother we will always have the same goal. Giving hope. That's what my drill stands for. That's why I pilot Gurren Lagann. To free people that need it. Give them hope. And give them the option of a better tomorrow."

Misato smiled. She thought on that. Does she do the same thing? Does she give hope to people? "Is that so."

"Yeah." Simon said as he stood up and went inside. Boota jumped on his shoulder and Shinji looked at him.

"Give hope to others?" Shinji thought. "Do I do that on the Eva?"

* * *

That's it brothas. I tried to give a bit more development to the characters with these chapter. That's why I cutted all the action. BECAUSE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SHE IS COMING! You may love her, hate her or worse but she will do something. (Hijinks will ensue) I'm going to sleep. It's 6:00 am and I have to wake up at 7:00. Leave a review and all those shenanigans. Ari ari ari ari ari ari arivederci


End file.
